


when you need someone.

by redhoods



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the little quiet moments like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you need someone.

When Jace comes into the room, still absently toweling his hair dry, Alec is already spread out on the bed, the lamp on the bedside table casting on warm glow on his pale skin. Jace has days where he hates how marred Alec’s skin is by runes and scars. The days where he loves the runes, loves the scars, outweigh them four to one though. He tosses the towel to the side, ignoring Alec’s indignant huff as he climbs up the bed towards the older male.

Jace only pauses to press his lips to the skin over Alec’s heart, a feather light touch, barely there, before he moves up further and presses his lips in a chaste kiss to Alec’s. He sits back, not quite sitting on Alec, his knees bracketing Alec’s hips. “Parabatai,” he murmurs softly, rubbing his hand slowly up Alec’s sides, his thumbs sliding over the slight dips of his ribcage.

“Parabatai,” Alec echoes, watching Jace with a mix of fondness and amusement. He’s content to let Jace explore though, like he always is, just sits back and lets the younger male do as he pleases, basically. It’s really no wonder Jace is so used to getting what he wants.

A grin tugs at Jace’s lips before he presses them to the corner of Alec’s, slipping sideways until the front of his body and pressed along the side of Alec’s. He brings his hand up, splaying it over Alec’s heart, feeling the steady thud of it under the palm of his hand before sliding it just towards the center of Alec’s chest, using his thumb to trace over the dark rune that stands out in stark contrast to Alec’s pale skin.

These moments are the ones that Alec can appreciate the most, when Jace is quiet and reverent, all of Jace’s attentions focused solely on him. Alec isn’t a selfish person, a jealous person, especially when it comes to Jace because he knows Jace needs people to thrive. These moments are so unlike Jace, quiet and simple, no pressure for anything. Alec loves these moments.

“You’re thinking too much,” Jace states, voice soft, though still sure like always. He’s moved on to another rune on Alec’s arm that’s not curved around Jace’s back. He’s tracing it reverently, intently like he’s never seen the rune before even though Alec’s certain Jace is the one that drew it. Alec wants to get his camera, take a picture of Jace’s face, so intent and focused and sort of slack, in the way that only Alec gets to see in private moments when it’s just the two of them like this.

Alec shrugs his shoulders a little, running his fingers down Jace’s back slowly, tripping them over the notches of his spine, stopping occasionally to trace over old scars that he knows by heart. “Sorry,” he states, they both know he really isn’t. He listens to their breathing in the room, in sync inhales and exhales, feels Jace’s heartbeat through his back, then listens as Jace starts speaking softly, words that Alec can barely make out, but it sounds like he’s naming off the runes as he traces them repeatedly.

Jace places another soft kiss to Alec’s side, moving just a fraction, almost covering Alec’s body with his as he attempts to hunt down more runes that he knows are there. He switches from saying the runes to something else that Alec is certain isn’t English, but sounds vaguely Romanian, not that Alec knows much or any Romanian. It almost sounds like Jace is saying the words to a song, the way they flow together and fit, but that could just be the way Jace talks. Maybe just the way Alec hears Jace talk.

After Jace traces over a rune with his fingers at least a dozen times, he brushes his lips over them, just a light brush of skin across skin. It’s something that Alec has a hard time connecting to Jace, because Jace is always sure and firm when he kisses, only light when Alec’s been injured or right before he falls asleep, moments that are far and few between where he’s not pressing into his kisses, almost bruising.

“Draga,” Alec blinks once, twice, unsure of how long Jace has been trying to get his attention as he lifts an eyebrow, signaling that he’s paying attention now.

Jace grins a little, amused as he settles against Alec’s side once more, fitting just under Alec’s arm. “I said ‘te iubesc’,” he murmurs softly, pressing his lips in a quick procession of kisses across Alec’s skin.

“I love you too, parabatai,” Alec replies softly, sliding his hand up Jace’s back to card it through his hair slowly, letting out a contented sigh. He watches Jace then, his eyes tracing across the lines of Jace’s face, the way his eyelashes fan over his cheek when he clothes his eyes, barely visible.

It’s the little quiet moments like this.


End file.
